


May Your Courage Never Cease

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [14]
Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Imperialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Cass's laptop crashes at the worst possible moment
Relationships: Cassandra Igarashi | Urdr/Laura Wilson | Persephone
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	May Your Courage Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Wherever You Are by Military Wives with Gareth Malone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hR6O7VxKaQ)  
> This is set at some undefined point in the future when Cass and Laura have gotten together. The events Cass is writing about are not supposed to be set in the current political environment

Her laptop freezes oh so artfully, caught halfway between two Chrome tabs, then decorously clicks itself off, the screen fading inwards to a single pinprick of light that then goes out all together. Cass could scream. 

Cass does, in fact, scream. 

“What’s going on?” Laura rushes in from the living room, where she’s been pretending to clean up for most of the afternoon but has mostly just been reorganising their increasingly obsolete blu-ray collection and pouring through old photo albums. 

“Stupid fucking thing fucking crashed when I hadn’t saved in half an hour.” Cass rams her finger hard on the power button, growling when the light flicks on but the screen doesn’t come back in an instant. She takes her hands off the keyboard before she puts too much pressure on the wrong point and does something she’ll regret. 

Laura’s face is passive, not understanding what a huge deal this is. “I mean, how much could you have written in half an hour?”

“Two thousand words!

“What?” Laura’s double take is, at least, a sight to behold. “Wait, I thought you said you didn’t have any work to do for the next ten days.”

“I don’t. This is a blog post of my own.” Cass watches the screen finally power up, displaying a message informing her that the disk is fragmented or some such bullshit which sounds like it should be a hardware problem but in fact is perfectly solvable just by leaving the laptop alone for a while. She might have to resort to pen and paper at this stage, it would be a shame to lose so much of the momentum that she had built up before the crash. “Wouldn’t be surprised to find out that someone jammed the laptop on purpose, given the way the surveillance state is expanding.”

Laura’s mouth purses ever so slightly. She’s been clamouring for the two of them to spend more time together recently and Cass has been begging off due to work a whole lot. It’s perhaps a dick move to have closeted herself for the afternoon, all told, but this was too important to ignore. 

“What was this blogpost about?”

“You know that new thing in Syria?”

“What new thing?”

“The shitting war.”

“There’s a war in Syria?”

“Yes, Laura.” Cass pinches the bridge of her nose, trying very hard to count to ten before flying off the handle. Her therapist says that thinking before she shouts is a skill she needs to hone. “There’s been a war in Syria for fucking years.”

“So why is it so important now?”

“Because the UK is sending in ground troops. It’s like an admission of guilt for every fucking thing this government has done over there.” Cass explains. The laptop screen goes black again temporarily, only to come rushing back when she slams the mouse down. 

Laura looks from the laptop screen to Cass then back again, and all in a rush her expression softens. “Explain it to me.” She says, dropping into the busted armchair they keep at the back of Cass’s office, intended for the dump though they haven’t managed to move it in a year and a half. 

Cass stares at her. “What?”

“Explain your argument to me!” Laura replies, gesturing wildly towards the laptop. “That’s not starting up again in a hurry, so explain what’s going on. Tell me what you were saying that would make MI5 shut your laptop down themselves.”

“They probably didn’t.” Cass clarifies.

“I know, but even if they did you’d find a way to write it anyway. You’re brave like that.” Laura smiles. “Come here, sit on my lap and tell me all about it.”

Which sounds like classic Laura talk for ‘let’s fuck rather than deal with the actual problem at hand’ but even then she might be onto something. Cass drags her feet rather facetiously across the room, dropping onto Laura’s knee with more force than is, strictly speaking, necessary. “The British Empire was founded on colonial principal.” She starts. 

And she goes on, and on. For a while at least. At some point the laptop rights itself, and then Laura starts kissing her neck. It’s hard to say exactly which came first, but whatever the outcome, it’s a good one. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Anyway fuck the military, fuck imperialism, and fuck weird ass projects like this song that utilise 'traditional gender roles' and nationalistic fervour to sell records
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >Joan_the_Deer: C U T E i love this!!!! :D great fic.  
> >>Merixcil: Thank you!


End file.
